


A Day At The Swimming Hole

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [13]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadgerclops, M/M, Swimming, dadmao, heat wave, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: It’s hot. So what better way to cool off then to go for a swim?





	A Day At The Swimming Hole

“Ugh! I’m all sweaty!” Badgerclops whines as he, Adorabat and I sit- or more accurately, melt on the couch. “Mao Mao, I’m hot…” Adorabat whines weakly. Poor little thing, she’s usually so full of life. But thanks to this stupid heat wave, all of us are on the verge of heat stroke! Lucky we haven’t gotten any alerts today, probably due to the heat. “I know, Adorabat. Did you remember to drink water?” I ask. “Mm-hm.” Adorabat hums. “I wish we had more fans.” Badgerclops says as he bring his little arm fan closer to his face. I wish that too. Unfortunately, we have only one fan, that has seen better days, going as fast as it can, which isn’t doing much for our situation. “I wish we have air conditioning more.” I say wistfully.

“Aw! AC would be the bomb!” Badgerclops exclaims weakly. “What’s air conditioning?” Adorabat asks. “It’s a machine that makes the air cold.” Badgerclops explains. “Whoa...that sounds magical.” Adorabat whispers in awe. “Badgerclops? Can you make one?” I ask. “I could, but it’s too hot to make one now, once the heat wave goes I’ll be sure to make one for next time.” Badgerclops promises. “Please and thank you.” Adorabat and I say together. “Mao Mao? Aren't you hot with you cape and knee pads?” Adorabat asks. Yes, I’m absolutely roasting. “I’m fine.” I wave off. “Dude, are you sure? I’m really worried about you. Your fur’s black which means it will absorb more heat then Adorabat’s and mine.” Badgerclops points out. 

Adorabat gasps. “Mao Mao!” She exclaims in worry. “Dude, take it off.” Badgerclops demands as he sits up. “Badgerclops, stop demanding that I strip. And in front of our child no less.” I huff as I turn up my nose. “And you’d be okay with her watching you pass out from heat stroke?” Badgerclops asks. I look to Adorabat, who has tears in her eyes. It’s two versus one in this case. “Fine, but I’m leaving my belt on!” I say as I throw off my cape and shimmy out of my knee pads. I toss the articles of clothing behind the couch. “Happy?” I ask. “Yep.” Badgerclops nods. 

I have to admit, I do feel a little better. But the heat is still quite uncomfortable. “Does anyone have any ideas to escape the heat?” I ask. “Death.” Adorabat says in an especially grim voice. “Badgerclops?” I try. “I think today would be a good day for a swim.” He offers. A swim huh? That actually sounds quite nice. “Adorabat, do you want to go swimming?” I ask. “Yeah! I know the perfect spot!” Adorabat tells. “Then let’s go!” Badgerclops says as he stands up. “Wait, Badgerclops. We still need to pack things!” I say as I spring into action and rush to find things that we need. 

** _One Rushed Pack Job Later…_ **

“Dude, are you done?” Badgerclops asks as I drag the supplies I packed. “Do we really need that stuff?” Adorabat asks. “A hero is always prepared, Adorabat.” I say as I hull the pack over my shoulder and tuck the beach parasol under my armpit. “Well, if we are ready… shall we, M’Mao Mao.” Badgerclops says as he offers his hand. I take his hand. “Did you seriously say  _ “M’Mao Mao?” _ ” I ask as he exit HQ. “It’s called being a gentleman, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops defends. I shake my head fondly. 

...

The sun’s rays shine down intensely. I pull out my sunglasses from the bag. “Do you want a sunhat?” I ask Badgerclops as we take a break in the shade. “Yeah, I could go for a sunhat.” Badgerclops nods. I put on my sunglasses and reach back in the bag in search of Badgerclops’ sunhat. “Adorabat, do you want something from the bag?” Badgerclops asks for me. Funny, I was just about to ask Adorabat that question myself. “Sunglasses, please!” Adorabat requests. “Does anybody need water?” I ask as I pull out Badgerclops’ sunhat and Adorabat’s sunglasses. “I’m good.” Adorabat chirps as I hand her the sunglasses she requested. “Yeah. I had some before we left.” Badgerclops says as he puts on his sunhat. 

“How much longer to this spot, Adorabat?” I ask as I swing the bag of supplies back over my shoulder. “No much farther!” Adorabat says as they get back up. “Oh thank goodness! I don’t think I can walk much farther.” Badgerclops sighs out in relief. “Come on, let's go!” Adorabat exclaims as they fly off. “Come on, Badgerclops.” I order as I follow our daughter. I hear Badgerclops moan and groan as he gets up and follows behind us. Maybe we should have taken the Aero-Bike…

** _A Little While Later…_ **

“We’re here!” Adorabat announces. The lake that Adorabat has brought us to is quite nice. The nearby trees supplies plenty of shade, though it isn’t necessary thanks to the beach parasol I brought. I stab said parasol in the ground. “This is a nice place you brought us to. Nice work, Adorabat.” I praise as I reach for a beach towel in the bag. “Adorabat? What are you doing?” Badgerclops asks as I look for a beach towel in the bag. “I’m taking off my peg leg!” Adorabat answers. 

I find a beach towel and pull it out of the bag and lay it on the ground under the parasol. “How come?” Badgerclops asks. “I don’t wanna get it wet! And it doesn’t do well in water.” Adorabat explains as she pops her peg leg off. I can’t deny that seeing Adorabat with a missing leg doesn’t send an uncomfortable feeling down my spine. “Hm...one day your gonna outgrow this peg leg, Adorabat. I’ll make your next one waterproof.” Badgerclops promises. Adorabat gasps. “REALLY!” She screeches happily. Badgerclops giggles. “Just don’t make it shoot lasers again.” I chime in. 

Badgerclops stands up. “And where do you think your going?” I ask. “Um? To the water. To swim? You know, the reason we came here?” Badgerclops points out. “No you aren't. Not till you put on sunscreen first.” I tell as I pull out a bottle from the bag. “Ugh, dude.” Badgerclops whines. “No buts, Badgerclops. Well, there is one, it’s yours over here to get your sunscreen.” I tell. “I’ll get some sunscreen, Mao Mao.” Adorabat says as she raises her wing enthusiastically. 

I take my gloves off and squeeze a glob of sunscreen onto my paw. I being to apply the sunscreen on Adorabat. “It smells weird!” She points out. “Dude. I really don’t need sunscreen. My furs mostly white, it reflects light.” Badgerclops points out. “Then what about the brown parts?” I ask. 

“Well, um.” Badgerclops struggles. “And don’t you want to set a good example?” I ask as I finish up on Adorabat. “Fine.” Badgerclops huffs as he sits down and holds out his flesh arm. “Can I go swimming now?” Adorabat asks. “Hmm… sure, just stay in the shallow parts though.” I nod. “Wait! Adorabat, do you know how to swim?” Badgerclops asks as Adorabat hops on one leg towards the water. “Yep!” Adorabat answers as she continues to hop towards the water. “We aren’t far from the water.” I point out as I put another glob of sunscreen on my paw. “Dude, that seems kind of irresponsible.” Badgerclops points out. 

“Nah. She’ll be fine and besides, we won’t be long.” I say as I begin to rub the sunscreen onto Badgerclops’ arm. I can feel Badgerclops’ muscles under the pudge on his arm. Wow, when does he work out? “Um, Mao Mao? I think you got my arm covered.” Badgerclops speaks up. I snap out of my trance. “Oh, um, yes.” I mumble as I shake my head. “Like I said before, you got a thing for muscles, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops teases. I roll my eyes, though I doubt Badgerclops could see that due to my sunglasses. “Welp. Now that we are done-” Badgerclops begins to say. “Nope. You still gotta do me.” I say as I hand Badgerclops the sunscreen. 

I lay down on my stomach. “By the way, Badgerclops, you can still get sunburned on your white fur. I looked it up. You don’t know how fur works, do you?” I mention. “I’m going to be in the shade or water, so I will probably be fine, anyways.” Badgerclops says as he starts to apply the sunscreen to my back. “Mmm… that’s nice.” I moan. I feel Badgerclops’ hand slip. “W-what?” He stutters. This is going to be fun. “You are doing a great job, keep going.” I encourage. 

Badgerclops resumes his work, hesitantly. “Gosh, your hands are like magic~.” I groan dramatically. “D-Dude, what are you doing?” Badgerclops asks. “Nothing in particular.” I answer cheekily. “I-I mean with what you are saying!” Badgerclops clearifies. “What? Can’t I compliment my boyfriend?” I ask, faking cluelessness. 

“Whatever.” Badgerclops shakes off as he finishes up my back. I flip myself over so I’m on my back. Badgerclops’ jaw drops. “Well? I don’t have all day, Badgerclops.” I point out. “D-Dude can’t you do it yourself?!” Badgerclops asks. “No, I need you, Badgerclops. I  ** _NEED _ ** you so bad.” I whine. Badgerclops is very red right now, if I didn’t know better, I’d say he has a sunburn on his face. Badgerclops squirts out an unnecessary amount of sunscreen onto his hand. Badgerclops then quickly applies the rest of the sunscreen in what seems to be a panic. “OkayyourdoneI’lljustbegoingnow!” He word vomits as he gallops towards the water. I laugh my head off as Badgerclops runs. 

“Mao Mao? Why is Badgerclops running towards the water like that?” Adorabat asks. Oh? When did she get here? “I thought you were at the water.” I point out. “I was. But then I found this cool rock!” Adorabat says as she holds the rock up to my face. “Hm. Shiny.” I hum. “So, do you know why Badgerclops was running towards the water like that?” Adorabat asks as I sit up. “Oh, him? He just needed to cool off.” I say, completely innocent. 

“Are you gonna come to the water?” Adorabat asks. “Sure.” I nod as I stand up and follow Adorabat to the water. Badgerclops is currently floating on his back, with his hat on his stomach. I sit on the water's edge and dunk my feet in. The cool water feels good. “Cannonball!” Adorabat hollars as she dives into the water, making a small splash. Adorabat resurfaces. “Was it big?!” She asks. “For your size, yeah.” I answer. Badgerclops floats over to Adorabat. “Badgerclops! Did I make a big splash?!” Adorabat asks. “Eh. It was pretty alright. Not as big as this one thought!” Badgerclops says as he raises his arms together. Badgerclops then brings both his arms down. Causing a sizeable splash. 

Adorabat hoot and hollers at the splash and splashes back. And before I know it, Badgerclops and Adorabat are engaged in one of the most one-sided splash fights I have ever seen. “Adorabat.” I say while standing. Adorabat and Badgerclops look to see what I have to say. “...It’s all in the wrist.” I say coolly as I back up. I then rush forward and dive in. I surface and begin to attack badgerclops vigorously with water. 

“H-Hey! No team ups!” Badgerclops exclaims as Adorabat joins me in splashing Badgerclops. Badgerclops splashes back. The three of us fall into a fit of giggles as our splash war rages on. 

** _A Long While later…_ **

Adorabat yawns in my arms as she drifts off to sleep. “She’s really tuckered out.” I whisper to Badgerclops who’s carrying the bag and parasol this time. “Hehe. Yeah.” Badgerclops giggles. “Do we have everything?” I ask. “Your gloves?” Badgerclops starts to list off. “On.” I answer. “Adorabat’s peg leg?” He continues. “On.” I repeat. “Sunglasses and sunhat?” He finishes. “Sunglasses are in the bag, sunhat is on your head.” I reply. “Oh, yeah, hehe.” Badgerclops remembers. Badgerclops take my free hand into his. 

We walk the rest of the way home like this, just holding hands and enjoying the comfortable silence between us. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: Mmmm! Badgerclops rub some Sunscreen on me~ ;)  
Badgerclops: *Visibly gay and shaken* 
> 
> This is basically the beach episode. 
> 
> So yeah. This ended up being a bit longer than I imagined it being. OH WELL! This also ended up being. (I hope that sunscreen scene with Badgerclops and Mao Mao didn’t get to be too much) Thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
